


All Our Fallen Angels

by ReapersAngel



Series: Make Angels of Us [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (Because of GOD), (at least to Adam), (briefly) - Freeform, (the damn fucker), (to Adam), (to Michael and the Milligans), Abduction, Adam is Little One, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universes, Amara is the Darkness and God, Amara loves her family, Amara nicknames everyone, Angel Family, Angel Wings, Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Angelic Possession, Anyone remember Adam's childhood park, Apocalypse world, BALTHAZAR HATES THE TITANIC, Babysitter Michael, Bad Parent John Winchester, Because I cannot emphasize that too much, Cages, Can be read as Michael/Adam Milligan, Can be read as Midam, Cas is fated for Sam and Dean, Castiel Has PTSD (Supernatural), Consensual Possession, Creation, Creation Myth, Disclaimer: Credits to Supernatural and CW and Everyone Else, Domestic, Domestic Adam Milligan, Domestic Adam Milligan and Michael, Domestic Michael, Failed Universes, Family, Family Feels, Fateds, Female-Presenting Rapahel, Gabriel created the platypus, Garden of Eden, Heaven rebels against God, I mean they do say I love you, Implied Depressed Castiel (Supernatural), It just happens when you live together, John Winchester Being an Asshole, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Kid Adam Milligan, Kidnapping, Like Biblical canon divergence, Like two innuendoes, Long-Distance Mental Link, Lucifer is Doll Face, Mental Link, Michael Possessing Adam Milligan, Michael is Honey, Michael is fated for Adam, Monte Carlo, Multi, Multiple Universes, Operation Rescue the Other Angels, Possession, Protective Michael, Protective Michael (Supernatural), Proud Castiel (Supernatural), She also calls him Luce, She does also call him Gabe though, Single Parent Kate Milligan, So platypi make noises, Still rated Gen though, Temporary Mental Link, That's it, The Bad Place, They sound like babies, Why do villains monologue, Wings, With Amara's help, You don't want to know what she calls Gabriel, reverse verse, yeah that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReapersAngel/pseuds/ReapersAngel
Summary: What if, instead of Lucifer, Michael was the one fated to Fall? What if Michael found out God's plans ahead of time? What would happen?Yup, this is it. This is what happened.
Relationships: Adam Milligan & Kate Milligan, Amara & Angels, Amara & God (Supernatural), Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Gabriel & Lucifer & Michael & Raphael & Castiel, Gabriel & Lucifer & Michael & Raphael (Supernatural), John Winchester/Mary Winchester, Kate Milligan/John Winchester, Michael & Adam Milligan, Michael & Adam Milligan & Kate Milligan, Michael & Angels
Series: Make Angels of Us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955770
Kudos: 30





	All Our Fallen Angels

**Author's Note:**

> When you canon-diverge Bible events, you basically can do anything. So, for example, MARY DOES NOT DIE. NO FIRE. BAD AZAZEL. And John is also a hunter here. There's probably a ton of others things I tweaked but don't remember.
> 
> Anyways, I wrote this as Michael & Adam, but you can read this as Midam (because I LOVE MIDAM!!!!) and they do say I love you to each other. So, platonic? If you want. Romantic? Sure, if you want.
> 
> This is also probably the longest fic I've written to date.

In the beginning, there was nothing. Then, there were two beings - one of light, one of darkness. Eventually, there came to be four more.

Michael was the first. He remembers his “birth” - his creation - with clarity. Before he opened his eyes, he was surrounded by something soft. He moved the soft things, and discovered they were connected to his back. He opened his eyes, and saw the two beings.

“Brother, are you sure?” The dark one was saying to the light one - she would become known as the Darkness, or, as she called herself, Amara.

“Nonsense, sister,” The light one said - who would be known as God, the Light, the Creator, “Chuck” - waving his hands dismissively. Gender did not exist then, but Michael felt it that telling it this way made for less confusion. “This one will be perfect.”

“Don’t get too carried away,” The dark one warned, but she stayed as the light one snapped his fingers thrice - and Michael watched as three new beings came to life, one by one. They shook out their wings - because that’s what they were - and peeked out, looking just as unsure as Michael felt.

“My children,” The light one said, raising his arms, “I am your creator. You shall call me father, as I am God. You are the four archangels.”

He pointed at each of them in turn, in the order they came to life. “I deem you Michael, the soldier. Lucifer, the morningstar. Raphael, the healer. Gabriel, the messenger. Come, my children.”

They rose and followed their father. Michael watched, turning his head curiously, as the dark one shook her head and faded back into the nothing. He turned back around.

There was something that connected him and the three other archangels, he felt. It was also tangible, and although he hadn’t known it then, it was the unbreakable bond of family.

God showed them the nothing, and created a piece of a world - Earth - in front of them. “I cannot make everything on my own, my children,” He said, “Go, and create.”

Tentatively they left, as a group, until they found enough confidence to start creating on their own. In this time, they began to grow closer, the foundation of their still-new bond.

Michael created the stars while Lucifer made the sun and planets. Raphael claimed the lightning and thunder and storms, and Gabriel twirled and flew with his creation in his arms, a creature he called the ‘platypus’. In the distance, God was crafting the Garden.

Eventually, they found the universe finished - mountains and oceans and skies and ground and air. God gathered them together, and Michael remembered the dark one and wondered when she had gone.

“My children,” He said, “It is time I create more - not archangels, but angels. They will be your siblings, and you will care for them.” With those words, he snapped his fingers, and beings appeared that Michael thought looked remarkably similar to what they - the archangels - had looked like when they were created, but younger, smaller.

“Care for them,” God repeated, “As I work on my newest creation.”

With that, God left for the Garden, leaving the archangels with their new charges. They didn’t see God much after that as they raised their new siblings. Once the first clutch of fledglings had nearly reached independency, God sent them another clutch. This continued, until he called all the angels and the archangels to the Garden. “This is my newest creation,” He said, and revealed them.

The younger angels craned their necks to see, while Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel carried the very youngest - who could not yet fly, but could play and learn - in their arms in the air. God’s newest creation looked a lot like the angels, Michael thought, but without the distinctive wings. They were small, one ‘female’ and one ‘male’, God explained. “They are the humans,” He said, “Love them as you love me.”

Michael didn’t understand that. ‘Love’ was a new, strange, unknown concept, and the closest he could relate to was the bond between him, Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel, and the almost-as-strong bond between them and the other angels.

Michael thought he saw a flicker of the dark one at the edge of the Garden, peering into the clearing that held the humans. When he looked again, she was gone.

“And here,” God said, “Is your newest sibling.” He held his arms out, and Michael gave the young fledglings in arms to some of the older angels. He accepted their newest sibling, the only one who was born on his own. Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel looked at the fledgling, Gabriel’s platypus still on his head and Raphael making sure their newest was healthy.

His wings were inky black, reminding Michael of the dark one who he was now mostly sure he had imagined in the Garden. His hair was the same colour, his eyes clear and blue. He was nearly silent, looking curiously at the four archangels. “Castiel,” Michael said.

“Yes,” God said, “Now, remember what I said.” 

God turned back to the Garden and the humans, and, although Michael knew it was different, it felt like the dark one disappearing into the nothing.

  
  


They didn’t hear much from God after that. Castiel grew into the most adorable, sweetest fledgling, and constantly was bouncing on his feet, following one angel or archangel or other. He was fated to protect and watch over the brothers called ‘Winchester’, which made him excited, nervous, and curious in equal parts. Despite his near silence at “birth”, he asked many questions and imagined what his Winchesters would be like. Every day he asked “Are the Winchesters here yet?” and Michael would gently reply “Not yet, Castiel. A few more hundred million years, maybe.”

Castiel also delighted in making up nonsense phrases, which Gabriel sometimes cheerfully helped him with. With God absent, their duties as soldier, morningstar, healer, and messenger were temporarily dropped. Since no two angel’s wings were exactly alike, Castiel went around describing them with his phrases. Michael’s he called ‘the sky on a happy sunny cloudless day’, while Lucifer’s were ‘cherry flowers coming to life’. He told Raphael that hers were ‘the colour of the trees that don’t lose their leaves in winter’, and Gabriel’s he described as ‘wheat fields waving in summer’. His own wings were ‘inky and dark, black like the night sky and shiny’. When he shifted, some of his feathers shone with colours that would come to be known as ‘fanfiction green’ and ‘everchanging hazel’, as well as the colour of Castiel’s own eyes, which he described as ‘the bluest blue to ever blue’. They theorized that the ‘fanfiction green’ and ‘everchanging hazel’ were the colours of the eyes of the Winchesters. Castiel couldn’t stop smiling for a year after that.

It was during this time that Michael began to question God. He had long been gone, and since then the humans had procreated. He began to have doubts and suspicions. Based on these thoughts Michael turned to look beyond their universe.

And he found more.

More universes, to be exact. Failed versions of theirs.

One was burning in fire, and another consumed by ice. Michael left those quickly. He lingered in one with rock spires and sand, but then left immediately after almost getting hit with some sort of missile. Another was bathed in dark light with the tallest trees he had ever seen, but then he fled after almost getting stopped on by a giant lizard resembling a dinosaur - which were now extinct, after Gabriel’s and Balthazar’s bet. Each one was just as horrible as the last - sulphuric oceans, burning forests, unbreathable air. 

In the last, Michael landed in a place lit with red light. There was screaming and shrieking, and he had to cover his ears. He was the end - or the beginning - of a staircase, and he followed it downward.

After some time, he found some sort of cage in the dark, surrounded by hellfire. “Hello?” He called out.

Someone appeared from the depths of the cage, peering out between the bars. “Shh,” They said, “Come closer and whisper. Otherwise he’ll hear you.”

Michael didn’t know who ‘he’ was, but nevertheless he scooted closer to the cage. He recognized the person in it, and felt the horror on his face.

“You’re Michael,” They - he - whispered, “But I’m Michael.”

“I come from a different world,” Michael whispered back. The other Michael nodded.

“All right,” Other Michael said, “What did you come here for?”

“I came on my suspicions,” Michael whispered back, “God - Father - has not been acting the same lately. He has been absent.”

Other Michael hissed at his words and flared up his wings - or would have, and as Michael watched in horror, the scorched, skeletal remains of what would have been wings rose. “He did this to me,” Other Michael hissed, “He burned my wings and cast me down. God-” He spat the word, “-is no  _ father _ . He is not to be trusted.”

Michael listened with growing dread as Other Michael told him his story - how God had given him the Mark of Cain, how it had corrupted him, how God had cast him into the Cage, and how God was plotting the Apocalypse. “Gather your angels,” Other Michael hissed, “Gather them all. You will need them. There may be a way to stop God. Do you remember his sister?”

“The dark one?” Michael whispered.

“Yes,” Other Michael said, “The Darkness. Amara. In my world, God commanded us to help him lock her away.”

“But she is free in ours,” Michael said, “Since there is only one God, there must be only one dark one - the Darkness.” He remembered seeing her at the edge of the Garden. “She must have gotten free and is hiding in our world.” 

“Find her,” Other Michael pressed, “Have your Gabriel search. If he is even remotely similar to mine, he will be fast and has his network of contacts. Keep Raphael close too. Amara will need healing.”

“How do you know she will help?” Michael asked.

“She will,” Other Michael said, “Remind her of what happened to me. She loves us - her nieces and nephews - above all else. She will not want a repeat of what has happened in my world. She will help you throw God into her cage.”

Other Michael glanced around. “Hurry,” He urged, “I do not know how soon God will decide to act. Go, now.”

“One moment,” Michael said. He turned, and plucked a feather from his wings. He offered it to Other Michael. “Take it. If you are ever in any danger, call. I will hear. When God is dealt with, I’ll come back and rescue you.”

The last thing Michael heard before he left for his world was a whispered “Thank you.” He turned, and saw grateful eyes and his feather clutched tightly before he disappeared back to his world.

  
  


Back in his world, Michael called his archangel siblings to a meeting. “I need you all to keep a secret,” He whispered, “We can tell no one.” He glanced at them. “It may be hard to believe.”

“We trust you, brother,” Raphael said.

“Your secret’s safe with us!” Gabriel piped up. His platypus made a soft, baby-like sound of agreement.

“It will be our secret,” Michael corrected. Lucifer rolled his eyes and elbowed him.

“Get on with it.”

“All right,” Michael said, and he told them of what he had learned. They listened, and finally, Michael stopped.

“Well,” Lucifer said, “It will take time to find this Darkness.”

“She is free,” Michael assured him, “I saw her at the Garden, when God showed us the humans and gave us Castiel.”

Raphael nodded. “If she fought God and our other selves, she must be injured,” She said grimly, “Gabriel, you should be able to find her. With her injuries, she will be more or less confined to our world.”

“Of course,” Gabriel said, “I’ll find her. She is our aunt, after all,” He added.

“Tell no one,” Michael repeated. They all touched wings, then flew off.

Another flutter of wings, and another angel left too.

  
  


They found the Darkness - Amara - and as Raphael steadily healed her, she agreed to help. “My cage didn’t hold me,” She said, “We will have to make a new one.”

And so, after Raphael finished healing her, Amara and Lucifer fashioned a cage to hold God, while Michael and Gabriel told the other angels of their plan. Soon, all the angels had rallied behind them. They were ready for God.

Of course, that is when things went awry.

“He is gone!” Anna wailed - with the angels Anael and Annael, Anael had deemed to call herself ‘Jo’ while Annael became ‘Anna’ - and all of the angels heard her cries. “Gone!” She wailed again.

“Who?” Michael asked, appearing besides her. “Who is gone?”

“Castiel!” She cried, “God- God has stolen him!”

At her words, every angel fell still and cold. “We will find him,” Michael said grimly, scooping Anna up into his arms, “It is not your fault.”

“Of course it is not her fault,” A voice that Michael had not heard in millenia said, “You can call off the search parties as well.”

Every angel turned as one. There stood God, and next to him Castiel, forced to his knees with his wrists bound in rope with Enochian writing. He raised his small head, and there were tears coursing down his cheeks while his eyes were filled with desperation and fear. “I d-didn’t mean to!” Castiel choked out, “H-he made me!”

“It’s all right, Cassie,” Gabriel cooed softly, sadness and anger in his whiskey eyes. He made to step toward Castiel, but God made a fist and tugged an imaginary rope. Castiel’s yelp turned into a scream as his wings burst out, stretched farther than what should be possible and trembling.

“Be careful,” God warned, “Choose your words and actions wisely, or your poor beloved Castiel will end up like the Michael of the other world.” He tightened his fist, and Castiel screamed louder. 

An image flashed before Michael’s eyes: Poor, baby Castiel, who couldn’t even yet make the trip to Earth, who hadn’t yet met his beloved Winchesters who put the smile on his face and the sparkles in his eyes. Castiel, with his beautiful, beautiful wings ripped from his back, scarred husks being the only remains as he screamed and cried out as grace bled down his back.

“...and I know of your plans!” Michael came back near the end of God’s monologue. “No cage, angel-made or archangel-made, can hold me, God!”

“Too bad it isn’t just an archangel-made cage,” Amara said, appearing in front of God. She plunged a hand into his chest, making God scream in pain and betrayal. Castiel was released and scrambled away as Anna leapt out of Michael’s arms, and they collided together with their arms wrapped around one another.

“I didn’t tell him about Auntie Amara,” Castiel said bravely.

“You did well,” Gabriel assured him as Lucifer cut the ropes and Raphael checked him over. She kissed his forehead, transferring a bit of her grace to him, then sent him to the rear ranks.

“It is safer there,” She assured him. He nodded and went with Anna.

God’s screams grew louder, as, and Michael turned to watch, Amara yanked the light out of him, condensed into a ball. The cage appeared behind God, and she shoved him in. Michael watched the bars come down and chains snake around it as God, no longer full of light, pounded to be let out as Amara raised the ball of light and dropped it into her mouth. She swallowed, and the cage disappeared as it became too bright to see.

When the brightness cleared and Michael had opened his eyes, Amara had turned to face them. “Without his light,” She said, “God is powerless. Now, I am the Darkness  _ and _ the Light.” She held up a finger. “I do not wish to rule you, or to harm you. I have but one condition.”

“Shoot,” Gabriel said, his platypus making an agreeing noise.

Amara smiled happily. “I wish to be able to visit all of you whenever I wish. I have been cut off from seeing you grow up, and the last time I really saw you was when Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel were created.”

“Of course,” Michael agreed.

And that was the start of the beginning.

  
  


Since then, Amara had visited as often as she wished - which turned about to be as often as Castiel asked if the Winchesters had arrived yet. She also revealed that Michael was fated, like Castiel - for the one who would be called ‘Adam Milligan’. In that moment, Michael understood what Castiel meant by ‘excitement’, an emotion that no other emotion beside him had felt. He felt happy, even joyful, and couldn’t wait for his Adam Milligan.

In the meantime, he, Lucifer, and a few other angels left their world to rescue Other Michael. Their rescue was successful, and they let Other Michael acclimate to their world as Amara repaired his wings.

“Please,” Other Michael had begged, “Find my siblings. Make sure they’re all right.”

“Of course,” Michael had replied.

They went back into the other world and made contact with the Other angels. Their world was fading, they said. Of course, they brought the other angels to their world.

It was then Michael realized that there were most likely angels in all of God’s failed worlds. Amara reached out with her light and darkness and confirmed this. Anna and Balthazar volunteered to be the co-leaders of the mission to rescue all the other angels of the other worlds. Periodically they would go out in two groups led by each of them to other worlds and return with more angels, rest and get healed by Raphael and Other Raphael and Other Other Raphael and - Michael did eventually agree with Gabriel, everyone  _ couldn’t _ have the same names, but that didn’t mean he agreed with the names  _ Gabriel _ proposed - then repeat.

And after God’s kidnapping, Castiel grew withdrawn and quiet. He stayed like that for several hundred millions of years, until Amara appeared with good news.

“He is here,” She said happily, “The first of your Winchesters, Castiel.”

Michael had never seen Castiel smile so widely, and immediately he left for Earth. When he came back, he couldn’t stop talking about how Dean Winchester was amazing and perfect and wonderful and how he would grow up into the bravest human ever. Then he talked about how Dean’s first word was ‘Cas’. A little over four years later, before Amara even came he was rambling about Sam Winchester, how he was just as amazing and perfect and wonderful as his brother and how he was going to be the smartest human ever. He proudly told anyone who would listen that Dean thought his new little brother was the most perfect and bestest thing since his mom’s Winchester Surprise and apple pie. Michael started wondering when his Adam Milligan would come.

Over more than eleven years after the birth of the first Winchester and more than seven years after the birth of the second came the day Michael felt it in his grace. Adam Milligan would come today.

When Amara came, he asked her about it. She confirmed that today was indeed the day Adam Milligan would come to be. His stomach in happy-nervous knots, Michael flew down to Earth.

He watched Kate Milligan at the hospital, and gave her a safe and easy birth. He watched as she held her baby -  _ Adam _ , Michael thought as he watched in wonder - and filled out the paperwork. He watched as she wrote her own name, then hovered over the line for the father. Michael tilted his head in confusion. Adam had to have a father.

When she wrote  _ John Winchester _ , Michael felt equal parts angry and sad. Angry because he  _ knew _ that this John Winchester was the same as the John Winchester who was the father of Castiel’s Sam and Dean. Sad because that meant Adam would grow up without a father. He held nothing over Castiel, or his Winchesters, or their mother, Mary. It wasn’t their fault.

It was then he vowed that he would always watch over Adam, always protect him, always be there for him. Always.

For years he flew back and forth between the angels and Earth. Kate Milligan worked to afford the roof over their head and the food on their table. Michael did what he could to make it easier for her - he made the food more filling and nutritious, her aches less painful, her sleep more restful. When she looked for a babysitter Michael appeared to her at her front door and said she didn’t have to pay him. He became a fixture in their house, watching Adam, feeding him, playing with him. When Kate took extra shifts along with her graveyard shift, he let her sleep and took Adam to school, turned invisible to humans and watched over him, then reappeared to pick Adam up. He took Adam to the park and pushed him on the swings and played tag and hide-and-seek when he was old enough to walk and run. Occasionally he left Kate money, when she wasn’t going to meet rent that month or when she was going to give Adam her food for the next couple of days to make sure he ate. The first few times, she argued that she couldn’t take it and that  _ she didn’t even pay him _ , and Michael calmly replied back that she and Adam needed it more than he did. After that, she just hugged him and he lent her a shoulder to cry on. He even made stealthy deposits into her savings account and the account she had set aside for Adam.

The year Adam turned twelve came the day where their doorbell rang. It was early in the morning, and Kate was sleeping and Adam was eating breakfast. Michael ruffled Adam’s hair affectionately as he passed him on his way to open the door.

“Ye-” Michael’s smile and his “Yes?” faded as he took in who stood in front of him.

John Winchester pasted on what could pass for a smile. “Can I talk to Kate Milligan?”

Michael turned around. “Adam?” He called in the volume he had perfected that was loud enough that Adam could hear him fine but wouldn’t reach Kate’s sleeping ears, “I’m only going to be a minute, call if you need anything?”

“Okay, Angel!” Adam called back in his similarly perfected tone. Michael smiled to himself at the nickname - when he was young he had seen Michael’s wings, and the nickname had stuck. Sometimes even Kate used it.

He gently closed the door and turned back to John Winchester, his mood turning back to serious. “No, you cannot talk to Kate,” He said calmly.

John’s fake smile dropped. “Why not?” He demanded, “That’s my kid in there!” He took another look at Michael. “Who are you anyways?”

Michael glanced around them. “I know who you are, John Winchester,” He hissed, jabbing a finger at him, “I know what your life is. I know you have Mary, and you have Dean, and you have Sam. You had no right, no reason - and you  _ still _ don’t - to take Kate. Why’d you knock her up?” Internally Michael smiled at the common human phrasing. It didn’t sound like anything Kate had said, and certainly not something Adam had said, so he must’ve picked it up from Gabriel or Lucifer or Balthazar, who was always complaining about some movie with a boat. “You don’t even send her money or pay child support.  _ I’m _ around more than you are and I’m not even related to them.  _ I _ was there when Adam was born, and I saw it when Kate hesitated signing your name. You have no claim on Kate Milligan or-” He smiled, all teeth and half-snarl, “-Adam Milligan. You do not deserve to know them, and the only reason I leave you here alive is because I am close with someone who is  _ very  _ close with Sam and Dean and even Mary.  _ They _ , as well as Sam and Dean and Mary, are the only reason I will not snap my fingers right now and have your body dumped into Mount Vesuvius.”

John Winchester scoffed. “You? There’s no way you could do something like that. Do you even know who I am?”

“Yes,” Michael hissed, “You are a hunter. And I know someone who is doing their best, along with your wife, to make sure your children don’t follow you down that same path. And I am the one preventing Kate and Adam from receiving more of your taint.” Michael let his eyes flicker and glow, showing some of his archangelic powers as the shadows of his wings stretched out from his back. Humanity had a saying about how the eyes were the window to the soul - they were right, and for the angelic kind, the wings were the doors to their grace as well, which functioned as their soul.

John Winchester didn’t even deserve seeing this display of power, he thought distastefully. Besides his fellow archangels and angels, only Kate and Adam had seen his eyes and corporeal wings. And now, this scumbag.

John Winchester scurried away and fled back to his car, taking off in the Impala that Michael knew would belong to Sam and Dean in the future. He let the glow fade from eyes and the shadows of his wings fade away. He huffed and rolled his shoulders, a thought coming to his head that made him smile. “Besides, your kind will not kill mine,” He murmured, entering the house again.

“Michael?” Adam said, confusion on his face and his backpack slung over his shoulder, “Who was that?”

“Just a very persistent salesman, kid,” Michael said reassuringly, “C’mon, let’s get you to school.”

Soon the day John Winchester visited was forgotten, and he didn’t try again. Time passed - it was like Michael blinked, and Adam was already off to college. He and Kate had talked about that once Adam had gone to sleep, just before her shift.

“I can’t possibly accept what you’re saying, Michael. You’ve already done more than enough for us.”

“Nonsense, Kate. You can’t pay for all of it, and I know you don’t want Adam to have loans. If whichever school he wants accepts him on a full scholarship, that'll be amazing. But even on a partial, you can’t pay for it.”

“But-”

“It’s truly all right, Kate. I have nothing else to do with my money - like I told you, my family’s well-off. If Adam doesn’t get offered a full scholarship, I’ll pay for it. Save the money for something else.”

“I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything.”

“Thank you, Michael.”

“You’re welcome, Kate.”

Michael had agreed to drive Adam off to his new school, the University of Wisconsin. In the passenger’s seat, Adam turned toward him. “Michael, if I asked you something, would you answer honestly?”

“Of course, kid,” Michael said, “I always have.”

“Okay, then,” Adam said, “Tell me the truth. You haven’t aged since I was little, and in one of my memories you had wings. You and Mom obviously have an agreement of some sort, but you and I don’t. So, tell. What are you if you aren’t human?”

Michael had known this question was going to come eventually. “I’m the archangel Michael,” He said.

“Okay,” Adam said. Michael smiled to himself - Adam was always so steady, he felt like barely anything phased him. Probably Adam just thought about it more deeply later. “Does that mean God exists?”

“Sort of,” Michael said, and he spent the next five and a half hours - give or take traffic - explaining what he had experienced to Adam. Adam occasionally had questions, which were interesting, because some of them brought up things Michael hadn’t thought about in millenia, or even at all.

“So,” Adam said once Michael had finished, “Instead of God, God’s sister wields the powers of light and darkness?”

“A bit of a comic-book-ish way to phrase it, but yes,” Michael said wryly.

“Have you ever possessed someone?” Adam asked curiously, “Like, taken over their body?”

“Only once,” Michael admitted, “Angels have to possess people of a specific bloodline, however, and have to ask for permission. We archangels are even more limited.”

“You said that you and me were fated, right?” Adam said, “So, theoretically, if my bloodline’s all right and you asked and I said yes, could you?”

“I suppose,” Michael said.

“All right then,” Adam said determinedly, “Yes, you may possess me if you wish.”

Michael’s jaw dropped and he nearly got whiplash as he turned to look at Adam and the car almost crashed into a tree. “ _ What?! _ ”

Adam shrugged. “I said yes, let’s try it.”

“If you aren’t of the right bloodline, you’ll explode!” Michael cried out.

“Call your aunt,” Adam said, waving his hand, “She’ll probably know, right?”

Michael sighed and resignedly pulled over, closing his eyes, hearing Adam say “It can’t hurt right?” just before he reached out to Amara.  _ Adam wants to know whether or not he’ll explode if I possess him. _

_ Michael, honey, I’m just getting my massage in Reno. Link him in, will you? How are you, by the way? _

_ I’m fine, Auntie _ , Michael thought. He reached over the center console and touched his fingers to Adam’s forehead, his palm gently resting on Adam’s nose. He felt his eyelashes flutter as Adam closed his eyes.

_ Michael? _ Adam thought.  _ Where am I? _

_ You’re in your mind, little one _ , Amara thought. Michael thought she sounded amused.  _ I’m Amara, Michael’s aunt. I asked him to draw you into our link. _

_ Oh, okay _ , Adam thought,  _ So do you know if he can possess me or not? _

_ I see you’ve got him up to speed, honey _ , Amara thought wryly.

_ Honey? _

_ I’m not ‘Doll Face’, at least. _

_ Well, that’s just Luce. After Gabe’s trip to Monte Carlo, little one, I took to calling him- _

_ Aaaaaaaaand we’re not going there in front of Adam, Auntie. _

_ I’m not five, Michael. _

_ Trust me, you don’t want to know kid. _

_ Mmm, that’s probably for the best. Sorry we got off track, little one. _

_ That’s all right- ...can I call you Amara? _

_ Of course. Now, to answer your question, yes, he can possess you if you give him permission. I’m actually surprised he didn’t ask me earlier. Did you want to wait until he was of legal age, honey? _

_ AUNTIE. _

_ Haha, sorry, couldn’t resist. You have any more questions, little one? _

_ No, not right now. _

_ All right. If you ever do, just ask Michael to talk to me. I’m sure he can arrange something. Honey, if you see Cassie, tell him to link me? Or even call me, I’m sure our littlest has a cell phone by now. _

_ You know how Castiel is. _

_ Ah, yes I do. So, odds are probably not. Tell him if you see though? _

_ I will. Tell Lucifer and Raphael and Gabriel I said hello. _

_ Of course. Goodbye, little one. Good luck. _

_ Bye, Amara. _

The link faded and Michael opened his eyes. Adam opened his too, smiling at him. “Wanna try it?”

Michael raised an eyebrow. “You’re going to have to say yes again every time.”

Adam frowned. “That’s annoying.” He smiled at Michael. “But yes.”

“Open your mouth,” Michael cautioned. Adam did, and Michael let his incorporeal form pour out of his mouth and into Adam’s. The form he appeared as faded away, since it wasn’t a vessel, and he blinked in Adam’s body. They took a moment to settle themselves.

“This is interesting,” Adam said.

“It is,” Michael agreed, “Go around to the driver’s side?”

He let Adam have control, who walked his - their? Oh, that is confusing - body around to the driver’s side. As Adam sat down, Michael said, “We can continue like this in one body or I can project myself just to you - like that, I can also be solid or not. The difference is like this we can both speak in the same body. Otherwise, I would speak to you out of the body but still be there. Both ways we both think in the same mind and can co-control or give each other control of your body.”

“That’s so weird to think about,” Adam said, “What’s your projection look like?”

Michael took a moment to project himself into the passenger’s seat. “Like this,” He said. Adam did a double-take and his eyes widened.

“Huh,” He said, surprised. Michael filed that little bit of information away - Adam  _ did _ fall a bit unsteady sometimes. “You look like me.”

Michael looked down at himself. He did look exactly like Adam. “Yeah,” He said, “Can’t change that.” He made himself unsolid and sunk into the seat, then raised himself back up as he turned himself solid again. “Can change that though.”

“Whoa, I’ve never seen myself make expressions before,” Adam said. He hummed. “It’s probably better for you to stay like this, otherwise college’ll be a bit weird.” He poked his chest. “I can feel you in me.”

Michael could feel Adam’s soul and his grace, meshing and melding together. “Yeah,” He admitted.

“I like it,” Adam decided. “Do you want to drive?”

Michael gestured at the steering wheel. “Have at it, kid.”

Adam started up the car again. “This is ours, right? You don’t have to take it back to Mom?”

“Yeah, car’s ours,” Michael said. “I was supposed to take the train or bus back. I’ll have to text Kate- oh. Adam, you’re sitting on my phone.”

“Shoot,” Adam said. He raised his bottom, and Michael grabbed his phone. “Got it?”

“Got it,” Michael confirmed. He texted Kate of their change of plans - instead of coming back, he’d be rooming with Adam in their apartment - no dorms - to take half the rent. He figured she was still sleeping and slipped his phone into his pocket. He looked at Adam. “How long do you want to stay like this?”

Adam looked over at him and grinned, his blue eyes shining. “However long you want.”

…

“I remember that. I guess you could say that’s when we really met, huh?”

“Yes, I suppose you could say that’s when we truly met.”

“You haven’t actually unpossessed me since then, huh.”

“Nope.”

“Huh. Wow, Ange.”

“I thought you grew out of that and ‘Angel’!”

“Yeah, right. I’ll ‘grow out’ of it when you stop calling me ‘kid’.”

“Well, at least it’s cute when you do it.”

“Hey!”

“You’re my fated, Adam. You literally cannot uncute. Yes, yes, very mature of you to stick your tongue out at me.”

“At least I didn’t mope around for millions of years waiting for you!”

“Hey, I thought we weren’t going to bring that up anymore!”

“Yeah, well, we’re at a standoff now.”

“Fine, kid.”

“Find, Angel.”

“...”

“...”

“...you know I love you, right.”

“Still love you too.”

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah? Nah? Comments and kudos appreciated! (I actually stalled on getting this up, finally doing it, haha) (Technically Michael is telling the story of creation and Heaven rebelling (because OLDEST SIBLING IN TROUBLE, ACTIVATE BERSERK ATTACK MODE) to Adam as they're driving to Adam's new college, and _presently _Michael is telling creation and Heaven rebelling (see, above) AND his time with Adam and Kate AND the time they were driving to Adam's college while technically in Adam. So, a story in a story)__


End file.
